


Testament

by snarechan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: rusame60min, Fights, Gen, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: Just your typical political meeting.





	Testament

**Author's Note:**

> The last response for Tumblr community _rusame60min_ , in which fandom creators were challenged to complete something within an hour. The prompt for this one was 'glasses'! For the original run I posted to the community before the deadline, but afterwards I asked Keppiehed to edit it before archiving. 
> 
> What I wrote isn't my favorite out of the collection, but I always wanted to do something where a character addressed America 'by his full name', like an angry parent. ;) Now I can say I've done that!

As America turned his back on Russia, intent on leaving the conference and dismissing the debate, Russia had to get a last verbal shot in. America Stopped with one hand on the doorknob; Russia saw the precise way he slid off his glasses and tilted his head upwards. The frames were folded neat-as-you-please and tucked inside the breast pocket of his bomber jacket.

At that moment, Russia understood he may have spoken in critical error.

Soon after the door was tossed off its hinges, the table and chair flipped, and the window shattered. America took a running leap and latched himself onto Russia's neck, an arm wrapped under his chin and the other hand gripped his elbow to keep the chokehold. Their bosses discovered them just as Russia contemplated bodily slamming the American leech he'd found himself attached to.

Each nation froze in place. Over Russia's shoulders America stared at their bosses. Their respective leaders gaped in return. Russia's face started turning a blotchy red and then purple.

Aghast, America's president demanded, "United States of _America_ , what do you think you're doing?"

America licked his lips next to Russia's ear. "Okay. So. This is exactly what it looks like, but in my defense Russia totally started it."

"I am liable to finish it! Release him this instant," the President said in a booming voice reminiscent of America himself. In defiance, America's grip tightened, to which the U.S. President pointed a finger. "I said, _drop'em_."

Grumbling, America loosened his hold and splayed his hands. He allowed his armpits to rest on his shoulders. Russia gasped and coughed a little. He planted his hands on his thighs and bent at the knees. America slid off with his hands still raised in the air.

While America sulked, Russia's leader – or rather, his military's stand-in for this particular joint meeting – eyed the President over the rim of his spectacles. "Warming relations, you said. Less conflict, you said. Is there something you have neglected to mention, Mr. President?" America's boss sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Russia needed to do the same with his scarf to staunch the blood he found there.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
